deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy VS Garet
Roy VS Garet 'is a What-if? Episode created by Raiando, it features Roy from Fire Emblem and Garet from Golden Sun. Description Fire Emblem VS Golden Sun, these two fiery swordsmen from two respective RPG franchises cross the patch, which one will get incinerated first? Interlude (Cue - Invader) ''Wiz: Warriors have come in many different forms and abilites through ages, but now we're using Nintendo's Fire using Warriors from their respective RPG game. ''Boomstick: Like Roy, The fire using protaonist of Fire Emblem.'' Wiz: And Garet, Isaac's Psynergy using Sidekick. ''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out Who Wil Win...a Death Battle! Roy '''Thanks for Roymaster allowing me to use his Roy bio. (Cue Binding Blade- Distant Skies) Wiz: A boy named Roy was born in Pherae to be the next Marquess, being the son of Eliwood and an unknown woman, he is deemed to be a great hero. Boomstick: Yeah your life is pretty normal until a kingdom called Bern attacks Pherae, and with that the super awesome squad Eliwood has called arrived, and he has trusted his 15-year-old son to command his army. Wiz: And luckily for Eliwood and Lilina they were saved by Roy himself. (Cue Fire Emblem Heroes- Veronica's Theme) Boomstick: Roy is a great and talented tactician being a child prodigy at that, he is capable of dishing out and tanking hits, and throw them back at the opponent. Wiz: Roy being the Lord of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade gives him great potiental, and despite him being the second weakest, he is capable of getting stronger overtime. (Cue Fire Emblem Binding Blade- Attack!) * Roy defeats an enemy soldier Boomstick: Despite Roy not having any long ranged capbilities, he is capable of tanking arrows and annihilate the opponent next turn. Roy: For those I must protect, I cannot lose! (SSB4) Wiz: Roy is strong willed and smart, being capable of outsmart his opponents with cunning strategies, and he gets even stronger when he promotes into a Master Lord, a promoted Lord with high stats. Boomstick: Holy shit, he just got stronger by just turning around! Wiz: Being the prince of Pherae he is strong indeed. Boomstick: And Roy has a bit of skills up in his belt of course, he can ignite his sword in flames with Blazer, halve damage from magic and arrows by 25% with Aegis and finally allowing him to heal once he lands an attack with Sol. Wiz: and his strongest attack, the Critical Hit AKA his Final Smash where he ignites his blade into flames blowing up the opponent as he smashes his sword into the ground. Boomstick: Y'know, I feel like we are going to say sword and fire a lot this battle, and all were gonna see is two red headed teenagers trying to kill each other. Wiz: But as strong as he is, he has some weaknesses, that being he is terrible against magic, and he is rather naive on certain occasions. Boomstick: But that won't be a problem with his skills like Aegis which allows him to half the damage from magical attacks. Wiz: Roy is quick and quite agile being capable to swiftly slash through his opponents with ease, and can break through armor with a iron sword alone. Boomstick: He is smart, fast, and strong having a deadly combination being capable of defeating the toughest of the opponents in the Fire Emblem Universe. Wiz: He has a number of feats demonstrating that. Boomstick: He has been capable of defeating the likes of Narcian before promoting into a Master Lord, and that was without the Binding Blade. Wiz: Roy has been capable of defeating manaketes without the Binding Blade, and has competed with Zephiel and Idoun two threats that were capable of having a destructive capacity of continents. Boomstick: He is the Young Lion with a lot of firepower in him. (Roy uses his Final Smash on Jigglypuff knocking her out of the stage, and shows Roy's victory animation) Garet Wiz: Garet was born in the town of Vale and was one of the Three grandchildren of Mayor of Vale. In his first-fourteen years, he was peacefully living with his family and his friends like Isaac, Felix and Jenna. Boomstick: Garet was also a Mars Adept, see most of the people around Vale with Psynergy powers are called Adepts, Garet has the power of Manipulating fire and lifting things up with a invisible hand, but we'll talk about that later. Wiz: Now back to the story, one day a horrible thing happened in the town of Vale, a Giant Rock came down from nowhere destroyed most of the Town, not only that but it also costed Isaac and Garet's best friend: Felix. Boomstick: Gee, talk about having a terrible day, anyway after all of that happened, Isaac walked away with Garet following him, but suddenly they both meet two Mysterious people. Wiz: Those two people were Saturos and Menardi, Isaac and Garet fought against them without hesitating. Boomstick: But they effortlessly got their asses kicked and the two Mysterious people leave. The End. (Death Battle doors close) Wiz: Things didn't end there. (Death Battle doors open back) Wiz: Garet and Isaac were still alive after the fight, after all of the disaster that happened on that day, they both resolved to study the art of Psynergy over the next Three years and become more powerful than before, in the present day, Garet with Isaac, Jenna and Kraden go to the Mt. Aleph's shrine: Sol Sanctum to take four Elemental Stars. Boomstick: for some random reason. Anyway Isaac and Garet were doing their jobs of taking the Elemental Stars and then suddenly Saturos and Menardi find Isaac and Co. with a portal and offered them to give all Elemental Stars to them, however when Isaac and Garet took the final Elemental Star, things started to get crazy. Wiz: The entire shrine was starting to erupt, so Saturos and Menardi had no choice but escape with the portal, Garet and Isaac were left alone in the place. Boomstick: But suddenly a Big Rock with one eyes comes out of nowhere and tried to hold back the Eruption with it's Psynergy, but it didn't had enough Energy to hold it, so the Big Rock teleported Isaac and Garet outside of the Elemental Stars room. Wiz: After both managed to escape out of the shrine, they both met with the Mayor of Vale and talked about what just happened. Boomstick: The Mayor got a telephatic message from that flying rock and gives Isaac a decision whether Isaac and Garet chase after Saturos' group or leave the world under it's fate. Isaac chose to go after Saturos' group and get back the Elemental Stars as well Kraden and Jenna. '' Wiz: On the next day, Isaac and Garet say farewell to all the townspeople of Vale and go on the progress of saving the world. ''Boomstick: Finally, this backstory ends here. Now moving onto his Abilities. Wiz: Garet is well equipped for his progress, he's equpped with weapons like Long Sword, Mace and an Axe, which are self explanatory. As we previously mentioned, Garet possesses psynergy which allows Garet to do these following things. Boomstick: He can move solid rocks from a distance with a move called.....Move, cmon Nintendo you could've come up with a better name. Wiz: Well, most of Psynergy moves have bland and meaningful names, like that he can "Lift" rocks from the ground, "Catch" objects from above, punch down objects with a powerful "Force". 'Boomstick: He can even "Cloak" himself under the shadows and last but not least, he can stop time itself with a move called Halt...I think the Adepts need to work more with their Psynergy names.' ''Wiz: Well Boomstick, Garet has better names for his Fire themed attacks that we will list off, like: '' * Flare Wall: attacks with Flaring flames * Mad Blast: attacks with Explosive blast * Inferno: Attacks with Scorching Fireball * Heat Wave: Attack with fiery bolts * Pyroclasm: Attacks with Volcanic might. 'Boomstick: With all these cool abilities, he managed to beat many Monsters that are twice as his size, like Deadbeard: The guardian of Crossbone Island, a Tree that cursed many people Into bunch of trees, and he also got to beat both Saturos and Menardi along with Isaac and Co.' ''Wiz: His only weak sides are that his Psynergies have limited aount of uses and can be recovered by walking around, and Garet can be hot headed at times. Garet uses Inferno psynergy on an Enemy and killing him. (Cue Golden Sun victory theme) (Death Battle doors close and open for the Pre-Fight) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! (Death Battle Doors close and open for the fight) Death Battle Results Trivia This Episode has number of firsts. * This is Raiando's first time using RPG themed character. * This is the First time Raiando uses a Fire Emblem character. * This is the First time Raiando uses a Golden Sun character. Category:Raiando Category:Sword Duel Category:Fire Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battle by 2 Different Series Category:'Same Company' themed Death Battles